1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a peak load levelling system in an AC network.
2. The Prior Art
It is known that there is normally a considerable difference between the greatest and the smallest output power from a power supply network during, for example, 24 hours. In principle the power-generating members in the network as well as the network itself (lines, transformers, etc.) must be dimensioned for the highest power which may occur, which involves, on the one hand, high investment costs, and, on the other, a reduced efficiency of the generating members which work with part load for the greater part of the time. By levelling the load output, i.e. reducing the difference between maximum and minimum power output, essential advantages can be obtained. For one thing, the power-generating members can then be dimensioned for lower rated power, and, for another, these members will work with a higher and more constant load, which results in a higher degree of efficiency. If, in addition, the levelling of the load output can be made in the power supply network near the consumers, further advantages are obtained in the form of reduced demands on the power-transmitting capacity of the network.